A Neblina E O Vento
by Kiwii6
Summary: Era a neblina com sua graciosidade e o vento com sua ferocidade. E o tempo todo me perguntava se haveria alguma forma de conseguirmos andar juntos. Lado a lado. Pelos mesmos ares.


Naruto não me pertence. Se isso ocorresse, já teria terminado há muito tempo. *corre* Boa leitura!

* * *

Estava sentada olhando as casas e outras construções que pareciam maquetes vistas de cima. Era assim toda vez que ia ao terraço, toda vez que sentia aquela brisa de fim de tarde me envolvendo e que parecia querer me colocar pra dormir que nem uma criança, como minha mãe fazia. Aquela parte do prédio foi a única coisa que fez com que meu arrependimento por ter comprado aquele apartamento diminuísse.

Bem, essa era eu. Uma fugitiva e uma negação ao mesmo tempo. Aquela que não quis assumir o cargo da empresa do pai e aquela que tentou, apesar disso, fazê-lo reconhecer como filha. Aquela que já estava farta de pessoas frias ao redor congelando a si e ao seu coração, mas que nunca teve coragem de abrir a boca pra questionar nada. Até que eles me mandaram embora. E eu fui. Essa era eu, a neblina que se movia lentamente de acordo com o que lhe era imposto.

Essa era a frágil eu, Hyuuga Hinata.

- Até quando vai ficar com essa careta de choro?

Eu não havia sentido a presença dele, tanto que ouvir sua voz ao meu lado foi quase um choque. Então eu notei que a brisa calma havia mudado, agora o vento puxava meus cabelos pra trás e deixava meus olhos semicerrados para não lacrimejarem com sua força. Mas ele sempre foi assim, forte. Essa era sua intensidade. Tão rápido e marcante que você se assusta com sua chegada e saída. Vem do nada e corre para o nada. Era ele, o vento e a ferocidade.

Bem, ele era o tipo de pessoa que jamais poderia pensar ter uma amizade, ou seja lá o que significasse aqueles momentos que compartilhávamos. Não, não mesmo. Ele era do tipo que passava por você sem sequer notar sua existência se você não fosse útil pra ele. Sempre me impressionava pensar nos nossos breves diálogos naquela sacada.

Sasuke Uchiha se sentou ao meu lado, nenhum de nós se importando de estar no chão.

A verdade era que nós dois éramos tão iguais e tão diferentes.

- A-ainda não me acostumei com essa vida. É... Estranho abrir a porta do quarto e não encontrar um sinal de vida do outro lado - Respondi, sincera.

Nada além do vento.

Eu não sei quando virou rotina nossas discussões triviais e nunca poderia dizer com precisão se eram apenas coisas bobas o que falávamos ou não. Mas poderia afirmar que um dia começou e foi nesse dia que, por coincidência, fomos ao terraço ao mesmo tempo e reconhecemos o vazio nos olhos do outro. O resto foi pura consequência.

- Então abra a janela, idiota - Ele revirou os olhos, mas estava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Eu sabia que aquele sorriso não continha malícia, era apenas a forma dele de se expressar. Então eu não me importei com o comentário e dei uma leve risada. O prédio onde morávamos era bem perto do centro comercial da cidade, então, mesmo pela manhã, você já poderia ver milhares de pessoas andando pelas ruas.

Agora estávamos olhando todas elas voltarem para suas casas, todas se espalhando pela rua. Um formigueiro humano dançante.

- Sinto como se já te conhecesse há anos. Você me assusta - Ele disse e jogou uma lata de refrigerante qualquer na minha direção.

Depois de quase deixar escapar por minhas (nem um pouco) hábeis mãos, pensei que talvez no fundo aquilo fizesse sentido. Porque nós éramos completamente diferente em personalidade, mas talvez a gente tivesse um ponto em comum.

- É bom estar assim, não me sinto mais sozinha. V-você se sente sozinho?

O sorriso irônico estava de volta, porém menos intenso, enquanto ele olhava de forma tediosa o entardecer.

- Não mais.

Talvez fôssemos isso, apenas pessoas solitárias completamente diferentes que preenchem uma a outra de certa de forma. Existem pessoas solitárias que se expressam por carência, por raiva, por tristeza, por milhões de coisas, até por uma felicidade exagerada. O vento podia ser raivoso ás vezes... E a neblina algumas noites parece pedir pra ser abraçada.

- Sabe, Sasuke...

Fui interrompida de uma maneira completamente inesperada. Porque, de repente, estava lá. Eu fechei os olhos e quando os abri de novo só pude sentir seu corpo inclinado e os lábios nos meus. Ele não me deu tempo pra raciocinar, eu sequer sabia onde minha língua estava indo e juro que só não sorri porque a situação não permitia. Queria rir só de pensar que um dia achava que já havia me acostumado com o jeito dele.

Feroz.

Suas mãos deslizando e contornando curvas que nunca pensei que um dia poderiam agradar alguém.

Ferozmente Uchiha Sasuke.

Mãos delicadas misturadas com mãos ásperas, misturas de perfumes, de agilidades, aquilo não era só um beijo. Era cheiro, desejo, vento, incerteza e o sabor de coca. E me permiti provar todos aqueles sabores e sentimentos. O tempo e a respiração não era mais nada, não existia mais. Podia sentir aquele frio que descia dentro da barriga, mas os lábios não sentiam o mesmo. Eles estavam quentes, assim como sabia que meu rosto também estava.

Novamente suas mãos se moveram, saindo da minha cintura para subir até meu rosto. Ele parou o beijo levemente ofegante e tirou parte do meu cabelo do rosto, puxando-o pra trás. Engoli seco com seu olhar. Acho que nunca havia visto os olhos negros tão profundos como naquele dia. Sasuke parecia ver através de mim, como se pudesse me virar do avesso se fosse preciso pra poder sentir mais daquela sensação que nós estávamos sentindo.

- Será que isso vai dar certo? - Externei a pergunta que rodava minha cabeça.

Nem todo final é necessariamente feliz. Mas ninguém disse que você nunca poderia criar um. Somos autores da nossa própria vida, nossa própria história, afinal.

Mas naquele momento ele me empurrou no chão, ficando por cima de mim e agradeci internamente pelo local ser levemente escuro e vazio, pois assim ninguém poderia nos ver. Nem enxergar meu rosto corado.

Ele me beijou novamente.

Na hora me veio a resposta pra aquela pergunta: Nós não sabíamos. Mas íamos ter menos chance ainda de saber se não tentássemos.

Ah, sim. Vamos abrir uma janela.

Quem sabe por uma janela bem grande não dê pra passar uma neblina calma e um vento feroz ao mesmo tempo?

* * *

Essa fanfic é mais um bebê pra mim. Demorou menos tempo do que minhas outras oneshots pra sair e é meio pequenina, mas é só uma visão que tenho da relação SasukexHinata. Espero ter conseguido passar isso direitinho.

Ah, a capa não me pertence e achei no google então não posso dar os devidos créditos ~:

Espero também que tenham gostado. Até a próxima, eu acho ~


End file.
